


It Sent You To Me (Without Wings, Without Pretence)

by okydoky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky
Summary: As Albus slept, Scorpius planned his revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011.

There were times when Scorpius wished his feet were fireproof. Sometimes, being around Albus was like walking on hot coals. Painful. Difficult. Very, very awkward. 

Sure, at the beginning it had all been fun and games, sex and talking, sex and talking. In the first two weeks they had fucked on the teachers table of the Great Hall, watching the stars reflecting in each others eyes as they came. They had sex in the Greenhouses, and took it in turns to be ‘ill’ in Potions only to sneak back in to give the other a blow job under the desk. 

After Hogwarts, both Scorpius and Albus were had been accepted onto the Curse Breaker Trainee Program. Seemingly in love (Scorpius later claimed, rather unconvincingly, it had been a Bewitching Spell) they moved in together, to a dingy little flat in London.

“Oi,” Albus yelled as he slammed the front door shut. “You in?”

Scorpius looked up from his magazine. “In the bedroom,” he shouted.

Albus groaned and threw himself on the bed next to him. “Thank fuck. You’re in the right place, I’ve had a right shit day.” 

Albus took the magazine off Scorpius and threw it on the floor. 

“I was reading that,” Scorpius said as he looked at his magazine.

“Don’t care,” Albus said breezily. “Can I fuck you?”

“Oh I get a say in it, do I?” Scorpius said as he spread his legs.

“’Course,” Albus said. He pulled his wand out and spelled their clothes away. They ended up in a heap on the floor, next to the magazine. “Wouldn’t try when you were asleep would I?”

“I wake up at least once a week with some part of you inside me, Albus,” Scorpius said. He settled back against the pillows on the bed. Albus took Scorpius’s cock in his hand and began to stroke.

“Oh yeah,” Albus said with a grin. “You know you love it.”

“I wouldn’t let you do it if I didn’t,” Scorpius said, arching up into Albus’s hand.

“We ran out of lube last night,” Albus said, settling in between Scorpius’s legs. He pulled Scorpius’s hips towards his face. Scorpius squawked. “I’m gunna lick you out instead, ‘k?”

“Yeah,” Scorpius said. “Be careful though.”

“’Course,” Albus said, before he unceremoniously stuck his tongue as far into Scorpius’s arse as he could. Eventually, when Scorpius was begging for it, fisting the sheets, arching up to get more, Albus added his fingers, stretching him. 

“Turn over,” Albus said, pushing him over before he had a choice. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Scorpius said, and he felt the head of Albus’s cock slide into him before it brushed his prostate and all he could think was ohgodyesyesyesmoreplease.

*** 

“Dad!” Scorpius yelled. He’d just fallen through the Floo to Malfoy Manor, and for once his father was not there to see him fall on his arse. 

A house-elf popped in front of him, and he jumped a mile.

“Mister Malfoy is in the study, Master Malfoy!” Getty said.

Scorpius nodded and headed upstairs. He knocked on the door of the study once before he opened the door. His father looked up.

“Scorpius,” he said with a smile. “I wasn’t expecting you today.”

Scorpius flopped into the chair in front of the desk. “Me and Al broke up.”

Father sighed. “Why this time?”

“You don’t want to know,” Scorpius said stiffly.

“Are you sure?” Father asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“I found Al in bed with someone else. Two someone elses. At the same time,” Scorpius said blankly. He had no emotions left. They had all been screamed and cried out of him last night.

“I see,” Father said. “I will arrange for the house-elves to collect your things. And someone to cut off his bollocks perhaps.”

Scorpius nodded. “Fair enough. I need to sleep. I’m sorry. Can we speak at dinner?”

Father nodded. “Of course.”

***

“Please come back,” Al begged.

“No,” Scorpius said. He looked at his bare feet.

“Please, Score, I love you. I’ve changed, I have, please, I miss you so much,” Albus whined. “I’ll get on my knees if I have to.”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “OK.” At least while he was planning his revenge he would get a shag out of it.

Albus opened his mouth then shut it before he sank to his knees. “Will you come back?”

“This is your last chance,” Scorpius said. “And no bitching when you find me in bed with someone. We need to be even after all.”

Albus nodded. “Of course.”

“I’ll see you at home in two hours. Be lying on the bed, face down, handcuffed, ready for me.”

“Love you, Scorp,” Albus said. 

“Indeed.”

***

The letter his father sent said;

‘Don’t forget you’re young Scorpius, don’t forget you’re young.’

Lying in bed, cigarette hanging from his lips, he pondered the letter. 

“Wassat?” Albus asked. He was still handcuffed to the bed. 

“Letter from my father,” Scorpius said and dangled it in front of Albus’s face before burning it. 

“I wanted to read that,” Albus said. 

“Tough,” Scorpius said, taking a drag. He put it to Albus’s mouth who took it greedily. 

Scorpius looked at Albus, who was now dozing. This wasn’t what he wanted with his life. But he didn’t want the last say either. As Albus slept, Scorpius planned his revenge.

***

Procuring Polyjuice Potion was not as complicated as Scorpius thought. His father seemed to have a never ending supply in his office. Perfect. 

Finding a hooker wasn’t hard either, it was just a trip down Knockturn Alley after all. Scorpius brought her home, and opened the drawer next to his and Albus’s bed, adding a red hair to the Polyjuice. The hooker drank it eagerly, her features morphing and hair changing. 

She pushed Scorpius back on the bed and straddled him, taking him into her easily. She went slowly, she knew what they were waiting for, but there were no rules saying they couldn’t have some fun first. Just not too much fun. Scorpius didn’t realise how quick time went.

The front door opened and slammed shut. 

“Scorpius?” Albus shouted.

“In the bedroom,” Scorpius yelled back. The hooker began to ride his cock in earnest, and Scorpius moaned loudly, grabbing one of her tits and rubbing the nipple.

“Lily?” 

Albus was here. He stood in shock for a minute, but it was too long. The hooker began to morph back. 

“Fuck,” Scorpius said, and pushed her off him, onto the floor. She snarled and grabbed her clothes and the envelope of money before Apparating away.

“Fucking hell, Scorp,” Albus said, rubbing his eyes.

“We’re even,” Scorpius said. He lit a cigarette and threw them at Al. 

“Thanks for the memories… even though they weren’t so great. This is it this time. This is it.” Albus said as he walked out the door. 

Scorpius watched him leave and took a drag of his cigarette, and finally, finally, allowed himself to breathe. It was over, it was finally over.


End file.
